


Will Want Won't

by iamthececimonster



Series: The List [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Begging, Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Like, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, amy likes lists, basically just nerdy smut, jake likes when amy's the boss, the most explicit consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthececimonster/pseuds/iamthececimonster
Summary: Amy loves her lists. Jake likes making Amy happy. Sexy Timez ensue.(Takes place sometime between The Mattress and The Cruise. You decide.)





	Will Want Won't

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this isn't common if you don't have a background in therapy and sex education, but there's this thing called a Will Want Won't List. If you want more information, lemme know, or just google it, or ignore it. It's basically a super comprehensive list of sex acts and such, and you know Amy loves a list. I have a weird life. 
> 
> Anyway, shout out to my friend Jimmy for beta'ing this shiz for me. All mistakes are my own. This is my first time posting anything even remotely smutty, so. Be nice. Please.

Amy cleared the coffee table of the remnants of their dinner - Chinese take out - dropping the dirty dishes in the sink. Normally, she’d clean them right away, but she didn’t want to take the time. She had spent the entirety of dinner, while reruns of an old comedy played in the background, building up the courage to talk to Jake about her List. She tried to sneak behind the couch without him noticing, but his head turned, looking up at her from the floor.

“Ames. Where ya going?”

“Oh, I just have to grab something from my desk. Give me a second.”

He nodded slightly, turning back to the game on his phone. She quickly walked to the desk in the corner of the room, grabbing the paper clipped papers, a pencil, a black marker, and a trio of highlighters. She breathed deeply out of her nose and went to join Jake on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table.

Amy stood for a moment next to the sofa, staring the soft light of Jake’s phone screen illuminating his angular features. He was always so breathtaking. She felt her palms sweating, making the small stack of pages slightly limp with moisture. She shuffled, trying to dry her hands. Jake looked up from his phone again, and shifted slightly, as if to encourage her to sit down.

“Is that work?” He raised an eyebrow, trying to remember if she had any paperwork she hadn’t finished before leaving the precinct.

She started, as if out of a daze. “What?” She sat down, hard and ungraceful, clutching the pages. “Oh. Uh. No?”

Jake’s eyebrow raised yet further up his forehead, the corner of one of his mouth quirking up. “So...what is it, Ames?”

Amy felt her face flush, and she looked at the smooth surface of the coffee table. Jake put his hand gently on her leg, pressing just slightly with his fingertips.

“You’ll laugh at me.” Amy muttered to the coffee table.

“Amy.” Jake put his hand on her arm, tugging slightly. “Ames.” He moved closer to her when she refused to turn. “Amy, you’ve known me long enough to know that even if I laugh, it’s not serious. I support all your weird stuff, you support all my weird stuff. You bought orange soda for me,” he gestured to the glass still sitting on a coaster on the Amy’s coffee table. “I’m not gonna laugh at whatever nerdy project you’ve got going on now. Just tell me.” He pouted for good measure.

Amy took a deep breath, and turned to face Jake. “So. You know I love lists and binders.” Jake nodded, his face serious. “And we’re going on this cruise soon.”

“In a month, Ames, but yeah.”

“Well. I like to be prepared, Jake.”

“One of us should be, certainly.”

Amy just rolled her eyes. “So, we’re really good at sex, right? Like, stupid good.”

Jake’s eyes shot open, his jaw dropping slightly. “Uh. Uh, heck of a subject change, Ames.” He coughed once, and recovered quickly. “But hell yeah. We are. It’s kind of crazy how stupid good we are at it.”

“Right. But, I want to….well, there are these lists, and… well, it’s maybe weird. But… uh…” Even after all of her preparing for this moment, Amy had no idea how to word what she was trying to say.

“There are...lists, about sex?” Jake furrowed his brow.

Amy just nodded, unsure of how to proceed. She held the papers out to him, the words WILL, WANT, WON’T in bold letters on the top of the top sheet. The top couple of pages were instructional. Then, her completed list, and then a blank one for Jake. He took them, scanning the top page with steadily widening eyes. He rifled through the rest of the pages.

“So…” he spoke slowly, carefully. “You want me to fill this out?”

Amy gulped slightly. “Uh, yeah. Well, the first list is mine. You can read that first, if you want. Or after, I guess. Up to you. But, basically, you fill it out, and then we can compare, and then we can like, idk, make a plan for stuff we want to try? Maybe we can try some of it while we’re on the cruise?”

Jake’s eyebrows reached for the ceiling, and his mouth suddenly felt a little dry. He blinked and swallowed. “Uh, sure. Yeah, I can do that.” He paused. “Are you just...are you just gonna watch me fill this out?”

“Oh! No! I was gonna go read or something. Work on the cruise itinerary.” She leaned back to stand up.

“Oh, alright.” Jake suddenly felt relieved. “I guess I’ll let you know when I’m done?”

Amy smiled, eyes bright and excited. “Thanks, Jake.” She kissed his cheek and stood up, walking towards her small library.

For a moment, Jake watched her go. Then he shook his head quietly to himself, marveling at the fact that he found himself so...infatuated, so attracted to this woman. If she wanted a comprehensive list of sexy timez activities, he would give her that. It certainly couldn’t hurt.

And so, Jake plugged his headphones in, turned on a new playlist (Gina had gotten him into Spotify, and he was kind of enamored by it, even if it would never replace his mix tapes), and started to read the instructions in detail. It didn’t seem too difficult. Put an x in the right boxes, mark through the stuff that didn’t apply. Easy. He pulled out Amy’s list, and then immediately opened a incognito google tab on his phone’s internet browser. Jake considered himself pretty well-educated, but he did not have a prayer of understanding what “valprehend” meant and he did not want Gina stealing his phone and seeing it in his recent searches.

The more he read, the more Jake felt his face and neck flush, felt his jeans grow tighter. He had always been an imaginative person, but he had never had it all spelled out quite so clearly in front of him. It was doing something to his brain, seeing his girlfriend’s desires, wishes, and needs displayed so frankly and honestly. It felt somehow vulnerable and incomprehensibly explicit. Jake’s mind was moving a thousand miles a minute, reading just how willing Amy would be to tie him to the bed, to take charge and…

Jake shook his head almost violently, to clear his thoughts. He was never going to finish this if he let his imagination run wild. He put Amy’s lists aside and laid the blank ones in front of him, pulling out the black marker first. It was almost intimidating, how comprehensive these lists were, so Jake figured it was easiest to start by eliminating the things that did not apply to him. It made the list infinitesimally smaller, but it was a start. Then he went through and checked all the boxes that were definitely things he did not want, his face forming into a grimace at a couple, glad he had seen the same bold X in the Won’t box on Amy’s lists. He went through carefully after that, considering each option, trying not to think too much about it, shifting uncomfortably several times, tempted to take a break to relieve some of the pressure building in his pants. He imagined scratching, lightly, at the soft skin on Amy’s inner thighs, hard enough to mark but not hard enough to bleed, and wondered for a moment if she was thinking about this, too. Focus was nearly impossible to maintain, and Jake wondered if she was actually reading like she said she would, or if she was thinking of him, kissing his way up and down her rib cage the way he was.

He was nearly finished, and almost breathless. He had only a few lines left empty, and gulped at one of them, near the end of the list about toys. The words “anal penetration” seemed to jump off the page at him, and Jake gulped. He knew how he felt about it, knew his answer. He’d known for years how much he enjoyed what Gina rather childishly referred to as “butt stuff.” A guy he’d dated in college had introduced him to the concept, and he’d hooked up with a few one night stands since then who had been accommodating enough. But he’d had more than a few who actually laughed at the suggestion, and the idea of Amy laughing at him about it made him feel like his stomach was going to drop through his shoes. He’d never even mentioned it to Sophia, preferring to just keep his secret in the back of his sock drawer, to himself. But then he thought of the butt plug, thought of it in Amy’s hands, her warm breath on his neck, her voice telling him how good he was, her eyes shining with lust, and he felt his gut tangle with a palpable need. Before he allowed himself to think too much about it, he checked all the requisite boxes, blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and stacked the papers back in the proper order. He paused the music, closing the app and pulling his headphones out, and stood up, feeling all his joints crack after so much non-movement.

“Ames?” He called out to the darkening apartment, not sure where his girlfriend had ended up.

“Yeah, hold on.” He heard her call from her library/office. She appeared quickly in the doorway, face a little too flushed to have just been reading. “You done?”

He nodded, gesturing to the coffee table. “I guess we’re supposed to highlight the parts that match up now, right?”

It was Amy’s turn to nod. “Uh, yeah. If you want, I can make a copy of yours, and we can highlight on the copies? I mean, if you want to keep the original for yourself?”

Jake found himself nodding, not sure what he was going to do with the original, but it seemed like an important thing to keep. He handed her his list and she scampered to the small copy machine in her office. Shortly, she returned with the original paper clipped together and handed it back to him.

“Did you, uh. Since I read your whole list through. You can read mine, if you want. You read pretty fast.” Jake offered, feeling a little bashful and painfully aware of his growing erection.

Amy shrugged. “I mean, we’re going through the whole list, so. It’ll be quicker if we just go over it.” Her eyes raked, rather obviously, over Jake’s entire body, and he felt the back of his neck flush.

They sat down, and agreed to a highlighter code. They highlighted all their mutual “Won’ts” first, that was the easy one. As they went through the rest of the lists, Jake felt laughter bubbling up in his chest. It choked out, almost strangling him. Amy just raised her eyebrow, concern painting across her features.

Jake shook his head. “It’s just...no wonder we’re so stupid good at this. Look at these lists.” He gestured to the lists. Their sexual compatibility was remarkable, staggering, and Jake wanted to just push the lists off the coffee table and undress Amy on it right away.

After a beat, Amy started to giggle as well. “It is pretty crazy. We’re stupid compatible.” Suddenly, her face got serious again, and she leaned into him, her mouth mere centimeters from his ear. “And if you wanted me to take charge, you could’ve just asked, Jacob. I’ve been waiting for you to ask. I know you wanted to.”

Jake gulped, his mouth dry, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He rubbed his palms on his outstretched legs. “We...uh...we should…” His voice felt foreign in his head.

Amy just smiled and leaned back. “You’re right. We should finish going through this.”

Jake marveled for a moment at his girlfriend. My dream girl, he thought to himself. Then, he followed Amy on the methodical assessment of what Jake had taken to calling their Sexy Timez Lists in his head.

They got to the final list, and Amy pointed to the X’s in the “Want” boxes next to Plug and Anal Penetration. “Is this…” she started.

“Not…” Jake stuttered for a moment. She turned to look at him. “Not for you.”

Her eyebrow raised almost inperceputally. “Ah. Well, as I mentioned, I’ve never…”

“No, I know. But, uh. I can show you?” He fidgeted with the hem of his flannel, hesitant to look Amy in the eye.

“Works for me. We can order one online, if you want?” She was so calm, so nonchalant, and Jake felt like his veins were trying to fight their way out of his skin.

“We, uh. I…” He stared at the floor between them.

Amy grabbed her blushing boyfriend by the chin, her hands warm and gentle, encouraging him to look up at her. Her gaze was fierce and unrelenting, but so full of love and warmth that Jake immediately turned, adjusting so he was sitting with his legs crossed and he was facing her. He placed his hands loosely on her waist, aimlessly brushing his fingers against the tiny strip of skin where her t-shirt was riding up over her yoga pants.

“Jake, sweetheart. What is it?” She asked, her voice soothing and low.

“I already have one. It’s at my apartment. I’ve had it for a little while now. I just. I’ve been… well, I guess it’s not exactly a common thing or whatever, and I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t think I could take you laughing at me, too.”

Amy felt herself bristle in indignation at the idea that anyone would make Jake feel ashamed of something like that. “God, people are the worst.” She hissed out. “Jake. I just want to make you feel good. I want both of us to feel good. And if that’s part of it for you, then yeah, let’s fucking do it.”

He finally looked up, looked directly at Amy. Her eyes were glistening with a near-defiant excitement. “You really mean that?”

She nodded, taking his hands in hers. “Of course, babe.”

Jake felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Hell yeah, let’s.” He practically squirming with excitement.

“Alright, we’re almost done. Let’s finish these lists.” Amy shifted her legs slightly, her thigh muscles clenching under her tight yoga pants.

Jake bit his lower lip, closing his eyes for a second. If Amy was only half as aroused as he was, she was probably soaked right now. He loved her legs - long, tan, and so, so strong. He could spend a lifetime worshiping Amy’s body, only to die locked between her legs, and Jake would consider that a successful and well-lived life.

Amy’s sure hands were highlighting more lines, and Jake scrambled to focus on her words, not on her fingers. The way her fingers danced across his chest and scraped into the skin of his back, just enough to sting when he dragged his shirt on the next day. The way they’d feel, holding him down and tying him to the headboard of her bed. The way they moved, slow and deliberate, soft and sure, over her own clitoris when he was inside of her.

“Alright. I think that’s it, Jake.” Amy’s voice reached in through Jake’s runaway train imagination and pulled on the emergency break.

He shook his head slightly, as if clearing cobwebs. “That’s it?”

“Yep. You alright?” She put her hand on his leg, the heat radiating through his denim pants.

Jake gulped slightly. “Oh yeah.” He picked up the highlighted lists Amy had stacked together and pretended to flip through them. “I’m good.” His voice pitched slightly higher as Amy’s hand moved slowly up his thigh toward the tightening bulge in his pants.

“You sure?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack. His skin felt like it was reaching a fever pitch. He was sure he was wearing too many clothes.

“Sit on the sofa for me, Jake.” Amy whispered, confident, as she gathered up the papers and the pens and stood up.

While she turned to bring everything back to the desk, Jake moved to the sofa. He took his flannel off, because he was sure it was about a million degrees in the room, but didn’t dare take anything else off. He had no idea what Amy had planned, but somehow that was making him sweat even more.

When she returned, Amy sat on Jake’s lap, her strong upper thighs bracketing his and her hands creating a gentle pressure against his heaving chest. She was a few mere inches away from creating the friction Jake so desperately craved, but he couldn’t move. Wouldn’t move. He put his hands on her legs, anchoring himself to the feeling of her. After just a moment, Amy dipped her head to kiss Jake’s slightly open mouth, and he immediately reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, slipping his tongue past her teeth. He pulled on her lower lip gently with his teeth, and then began kissing his way down the statuesque column of his girlfriend’s neck. When he reached the divot above her collarbone, he sucked lightly, leaving a slight red mark. Amy moaned quietly, and the sound went straight to Jake’s already throbbing dick.

Amy leaned back slightly, and Jake groaned internally at the loss of contact. “Tell me what you want, Jake.”

He looked up at her open face. Her eyes were sparkling, her mouth curled into the slightest of smiles, and she looked so earnest, so confident, Jake almost choked on nothing.

She tilted his face up towards her, her fingers strong and demanding under his chin. “Tell me, Jake.”

“I want…” Jake coughed, his voice coated in lust and his mouth dry. He licked his lips. “I want you. I want to taste you.” The words started stumbling out from behind his teeth. “I want you to tie my hands down, to tease me, I want to beg to taste you, Amy, you’re so beautiful, you taste so good, I want you so bad...so badly, I need you.”

Amy leaned forward again, pushing her body against his and kissing him with unchecked ferocity. Their teeth clanked together and Jake felt a little dizzy, but matched Amy’s passion, pulling her closer. She clenched her legs around his, tight, preventing him from creating the friction he so desperately wanted. After a moment, she stood up abruptly. Jake felt like his head was spinning. She held her hand out to him, and blindly, he took it. She guided them to the bedroom, where she turned on the lamps on both night stands and closed the door while Jake stood next to the bed and tried to remember how breathing worked. When she was done, Amy walked to where Jake was standing and put her hands on his hips. Her hands helped to ground him, and he covered hers with his. They were standing still, staring into each other’s eyes, their breath matching, in the quiet of Amy’s pristine bedroom.

“Hey, Jake. Checking in. How ya doing?” Amy spoke quietly, as though not to disturb the hush.

“Good. So, so good.” Jake breathed out.

“Alright. Awesome.” She smiled encouragingly, and Jake felt like his body was glowing. “Hey, I need you to tell me if you have a safe word.”

Jake raised an eyebrow.

“We’re...we’re not gonna be doing anything crazy tonight, but I still want to know it. Just in case.”

Jake smirked, his Peralta smirk. “Promise not to laugh?” Amy nodded. “It’s Vulture. Instant mood killer.”

Amy groaned. “Ugh, you’re right. It so is. Alright.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, rather chastely. “I also am cool with the color system. Green is go, yellow is yield, red is stop this particular thing, Vulture is stop everything completely.”

Amy nodded, cataloging the information carefully. She kissed him one more time, and then stepped back. “In that case, I need you to get undressed and lay on the bed. Do not touch yourself.

Jake nodded, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Good.” Amy stood for a moment, watching Jake pull his shirt over his head.

She enjoyed the sight of his bare chest heaving, his fluffy curls disheveled. He dropped the shirt on the floor - at some point, Amy was going to have to really enjoy making him fold every article of clothing carefully, but right now she was impatient and needy and she couldn’t bring herself to care - and started on his zipper. Amy’s eyes followed his hands down to his waist, the line of dark hair leading downward, watched him unbutton his straining jeans. Then, she turned to the nightstand and pulled a length of silk rope from the bottom drawer. There were a few other toys in there, but they would have to wait. Fairly quickly, Jake was lying prone on the bed, hands casually tucked behind his head. Amy pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and straddled Jake’s chest. His effort at looking casual was belied by the throbbing pulse in his neck and his lust blown eyes as he stared at her. She held the silk rope in front of his face and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Please, Ames…” Jake’s voice was raspy and lust clouded and Amy bit down on her lower lip.

Jake moved his hands from behind his head as though moving through water, slow and entranced. He held them in fists above his head, near the headboard, ready and waiting. Amy leaned forward, feeling his warm, stuttering breath on her neck, and gently looped the rope around his wrists, tight enough to be secure but hopefully loose enough to not leave obvious marks. With a practiced hand, she secured the rope in a knot around one of the bars on the headboard. She tugged gently to test the tension and felt, more than heard, the whimper escape Jake’s throat. Smiling, Amy kissed down her boyfriend’s arm, feather light and teasing. She kept kissing across Jake’s jaw, landing finally on his open mouth. The kiss was everything she needed, hot and needy and desperate, and she ran her hands down Jake’s bare ribs, feeling his entire body shudder with the contact.

Finally, Amy leaned back. “Good?”

Jake just nodded.

“You can talk, Jake.” It was unusual for her boyfriend to be so silent, and a little weirdly, she missed his voice. “In fact, I’d prefer it if you did.”

“I just…” Jake struggled for a moment with the words. “You’re so perfect the words are hard to find.”

Amy smiled magnanimously, slowly, finally, peeling her loose t-shirt off over her head. “I’m sure you can find the words, Jake.” She started to stand up, enamored with the gaping, awed look on her partner’s face. “In fact, if you want the chance to show me just how talented that big mouth of yours really is, you better start soon.”

Jake blinked several times while Amy stood up and pushed her yoga pants down, stepping out of them. She stood next to him in just a simple black bra and panties, and Jake felt his stomach clench with desire. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands down her sides, feel the smooth skin of her legs, watch her fall apart. With a gasping voice, he told her this, the words falling from his mouth like he had no control over what he was saying. He kept talking as she bent over to pull her panties down, where she kicked them off to meet their growing pile of clothes on the floor. Jake threw his head back, hitting the pillows he had stacked up to prop his head up, and audibly groaned.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Amy purred, climbing back onto to the bed and straddling his torso again.

“You’re going to be the death of me. You’re fucking beautiful. I want you so much.” His eyes were squeezed shut.

Amy ran her fingers up his chest, caressing the side of his face. “Keep those beautiful eyes on me, Jake. You’re gonna wanna watch this.”

Jake’s eyes flew open.

“That’s good, baby. Just like that.” Jake's heart glowed at the praise. Amy reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing it, too, on the floor. She kept one hand on his chest and used the other to massage her own chest, rolling her nipple between her fingers and moaning low in her throat.

“Please, Amy, please babe, let me touch you. Please let me make you feel good.” Jake’s eyes never left Amy’s face.

“Mmm. Tell me what you want to do, Jake. Tell me how you’d make me feel good.” Amy’s hand moved from her chest to her hair, tangling her fingers in her own brown waves.

“Oh god.” Jake’s eyes left a scorching trail down Amy’s body. “I want to taste you. The taste of your skin, kiss down your whole body. God, you’re so wet, so hot. Want you to make yourself cum on my mouth, cum so hard you forget your own name. Feel the way you tighten around me, your legs around me.”

She trailed her right hand down Jake’s chest, up her own inner thigh, and finally to her sex. She slipped two fingers shallowly between her lips, moaning at how wet she was, how much she wanted this. Jake stared, wolfish and awe-struck.  
“You want to taste me, Jake? You do, don’t you?”

In response, Jake licked his lips. “God, baby yes. Please yes.”

Amy interrupted his rambling with her fingers, which he accepted eagerly, his tongue wet and hot around her narrow digits. After a moment, she slipped her hand away from his mouth, relishing in the way he tried to follow her. Slowly, deliberately, she started to caress herself with her fingers, teasing her clit gently, in small circles. Her left hand scrambled for purchase on Jake’s heaving chest.

“Beg for it, baby.” She managed to gasp out, her brain racing to maintain control.

Amy continued to tease herself, straddling Jake’s torso, while he fought to catch his breath and tell her how much he wanted her.

“Please, Amy, oh my god. You’re so beautiful, so incredible. I want to make you cum, baby, please. God, if I could die between your legs, I would. Please dear god, let me show you how much I want you.” He was straining against the rope tying his arms, abdomen flexing and eyes wide. After a moment, he lapsed into a words Amy didn’t understand, and for a moment she thought was just rambling in gibberish. Then it hit her. Hebrew. There was a good chance Jake could be praying and Amy would have no idea.

“Oh, god, Jake. You beg so pretty.” She wanted - no, needed - his mouth on her, needed that relief, or she was going to fall apart. “You think you’re ready?”

“Yes, god, yes, please.”

Amy scooted closer, grabbing hold of the headboard above Jake, straddling his face. Her entire body felt red hot, and Jake turned his head to kiss her inner thigh. He couldn’t quite reach with the angle of his arms above his head, and Amy made quick work of the rope tying them down.

“Keep…” She stuttered, her breath ragged. “Keep your hands on me until I say otherwise.”

“Not gonna be a problem, Ames.” Jake’s voice was muffled by her leg, and he already had his arms wrapped around her, hands gripping her thighs, fingers hard enough to leave bruises.

Luckily, Jake wasted no time in giving Amy exactly what she wanted. His talented tongue licked a stripe up her center and she grabbed the headboard tight, hips jerking. He moaned against her and it reverberated through her entire body. The tip of Jake’s hot, wet tongue caressed her lips and Amy felt herself shuddering. Impatient, she ground against his mouth. He seemed to understand her urgency, and sucked her clit in between his teeth, rolling it against his tongue. Amy felt his right hand leave her hip and started to chastise him, and then realized what he was doing. He slipped two fingers easily inside of her, curling them just so. Immediately, Amy started rolling her hips, fucking herself against his fingers and his mouth. Passively, for a brief moment, she wondered if the positioning was hurting his arm, but before she could think too long or hard about it, she felt her toes start to curl, her muscles clench. With a silent scream, Amy felt her orgasm rock her entire body. She kept rolling her hips against Jake, letting him take her through the aftershocks gently.

Finally, she lifted herself up on shaking knees and sat back, trying to keep her weight off of Jake’s stomach. He gasped for air and laid his hands on the tops of her thighs, a wide smile on his face.

“You okay?” She leaned forward to kiss him, the taste of her still on his mouth, and brush an errant curl out of his forehead.

“Am I okay? Are you okay?” He furrowed his brow slightly with a small chuckle.

“Mmm...give me a second.” Amy’s body shuddered slightly. “‘M not done with you yet, Peralta.”

He ran his hands up her thighs and hips, up her waist, relishing in the soft feeling of her curves, her skin warm and still covered in goosebumps. “I’m never gonna be done with you, Ames.” His voice was soft, almost reverent.

“Good.” Amy spoke with confidence, strong and solid.

She slid further down his body, poised over his throbbing member. She folded herself forward, opening the drawer in the night stand and pulling out a condom. She straightened back up, tearing it open with her teeth. Her hands were shaking in anticipation, and she willed them steady as she slipped the lubed condom over Jake’s penis, wrapping her hand around its width and pumping a few times.

“Mmm…” Jake groaned. “Ames, I’m already not gonna last very long after all this. Please, baby. I’m begging you, have mercy.”

“Well then, Mr. Peralta.” Amy leaned forward again, whispering directly into his ear, her breath hot on the sensitive skin there. “I guess you’d better fuck me.”

Jake gasped as she slid down, the feeling white hot with intensity. He froze for a moment, face screwed up in an effort to maintain control. Then, he started to thrust up, shallow and quick, wrapping his arms around Amy and pulling her body to his. He moved one hand to her chest, massaging and pinching her nipple between his nimble fingers. In a moment, before Amy realized what was happening, he lifted her slightly and flipped them, so Amy was on her back and Jake’s body was covering hers. This angle allowed for him to thrust more deeply and Amy tossed her head back, arching her back into him and moaning deep at the feeling. Jake dipped his head and took her already peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently. She gasped, left hand grasping at the sheets and right hand curling around his shoulder.

He pulled back slightly. “God, you’re so beautiful, Amy.” He leaned forward again, kissing up her chest and neck, their lips meeting, teeth tugging and tongues probing.

“Jake, I’m...I’m…” Amy gasped out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He snaked one hand down between them, finding Amy’s clitoris and rolling it gently between his fingers while her entire body arched off the bed. He held her up with his free hand, kissing and sucking at her neck. Once more, Amy’s body started to shudder, muscles clenching. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He felt her inner muscles tighten around him with her orgasm and she moaned out his name like a prayer. He groaned, following her over the cliff with a jerk of his hips, spilling into the condom.

After a beat, Jake rolled off of Amy, careful not to trap her limbs under him. She was splayed out gracelessly on the bed, breathing heavy, dark brown hair splashed across the pillows. She flopped one arm over her eyes, a smile playing at her lips, and Jake tugged the condom off, knotting it and tossing it in the trash can by Amy’s bed. He rolled back towards her and kissed her temple.

“You alright there, Miss Santiago?”

“Mmmm…” she hummed, turning towards him and kissing him chastely.

She wrapped one leg over his hips, tugging him closer. He kissed her again, chaste and sweet, and propped himself up on one arm. With the other, he tugged the messed up sheets up, pulling them over their rapidly cooling bodies, knowing that Amy would be complaining she was cold before long. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled when she burrowed into the blankets and his chest.

Then she leaned her head back to look at him. “Was that….” She suddenly looked a little shy. “Was it good?”

Jake smiled broadly, flopping his head down on the pillows. “Good? Ames, that was incredible.”

Her eyes lit up. “It was, wasn’t it?”

He nodded enthusiastically.

“Good. I have so many more plans for you."

Jake groaned. “You’re truly going to be the death of me. I can’t wait.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“I mean. I can wait. I need to wait. Give me at least an hour or I’ll die.” He rolled his wrist slightly.

“I’m sleepy, Jake. Not tonight.” She paused for a beat. “Are your arms okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, absolutely.” He leaned back slightly and held them out for her, knowing she would not be satisfied with his word alone.

She traced his wrists gently with her fingers, massaging them gently. “Alright. Good.” Sweetly, she kissed the inside of each wrist, by the pulse point. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and brush my teeth before I fall asleep.” She stood up, pulling his discarded t-shirt off the floor and pulling it over her head.

“Good idea, babe.” Jake groaned with the effort of sitting up. He started searching the messy pile for his boxers, and called over the sound of the running water in the bathroom. “Hey Ames?”

Amy’s voice was muffled by the toothbrush, but he was pretty sure she muttered an affirmative sound.

He tugged on the boxers and shuffled on jello legs towards the bathroom. “I think that’s my favorite list to date.” He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Amy from behind.

She smiled playfully around the toothbrush and winked in the reflection of the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> So two things: 
> 
> 1) You ever start to write a story and have the whole thing planned out and the characters are like "Bish you thought," or is that just me? Anyway, I have an alternate ending to this that I can post if y'all want. Lemme know. 
> 
> 2) Comments and kudos give me life. Please. I crave external validation.


End file.
